


You shouldn’t have married

by R_Salie



Series: The Dark Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Sherlock, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Pining Sherlock, Possessive Sherlock, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Falls, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Salie/pseuds/R_Salie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes what he thinks belongs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shouldn’t have married

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings, but it's not really so dark.

”You shouldn’t have married”, Sherlock said.

It was a warning.

The last one.

Said with a chilling tone.

They argued. Shouted.

 

“Sherlock, it’s not like I knew to wait for you. This is my life now. I’m a married man”, John spoke.

But Sherlock wouldn’t let him just be. He wanted what was his. His John.

John fought for it. Fought for it first with fierce kisses. Demanding hands. Pulling him closer and still not close enough. It was a fight between them. Those so strong emotions, which couldn’t be tamed with just words. But then John stopped. He bushed Sherlock away even though he had just opened his shirt buttons.

 

“I can’t”, John said.

“Oh, yes you can.”

“No really. This is a bit not good”.

“Who cares!” Sherlock argued.

“I do! I’m sorry, but I can’t. My life now… Sherlock. Things can’t go back what they were. They can’t change to this. What we had then, what could have been… It’s no longer an option”, John said to him.

“It’s the only option”, Sherlock said.

“No”, John was stern.

“You can’t say no to me”, Sherlock said.

“Don’t be childish. No.”

“You are mine”, Sherlock’s voice was chilling.

“I’m not anyone’s”, John said.

“Yes you are”, Sherlock insisted.

“Don’t be like that. I got to go”, John said.

“You are not going anywhere”, Sherlock demanded.

“I am. Mary is… I need to go”, John said.

“John…”

There were tears in Sherlock’s eyes. They were the real ones. The ones John had seen so rarely. The real emotion.

 

John pressed his hand against Sherlock’s arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, John, I am”. Sherlock said as John felt a needle piercing his right arm. It made John stumble. His steps weren’t steady. His thoughts were clouded.

“What did you gave to me?” He demanded.

“Just relax John, it will be easier.”

“You plhanned for thish”, John’s speech was blurry.

“Let me help you sit down”, Sherlock said. John tried to push his hands away, but he had no strength in his.

“I’m sorry John. I didn’t want this to be like this. “

“Why?” John asked as Sherlock made him sit against the wall.

“Because you are mine, John, and it’s time for you to learn it.”

That was the beginning. Those words were the end.

 

 

_“You hurt me John.”_

_“I deserve this. I deserve you.”_

_“You are mine.”_

 

All words were Sherlock’s.

 

“You shouldn’t have married”, John could hear tears in Sherlock’s eyes. There were also tears in John’s shut eyes, but those tears where not there because of emotion. They were there because of pain. His skin was bruised. Handcuffs had cut his skin open from wrists. John’s earlobe was between Sherlock’s teethes. Sherlock was taking what he wanted. He was pushing in John as deep as he could. Pinning John down from his arms, fingers on skin like fire, nails digging deep, leaving marks. Sherlock’s heavy body against John’s back felt so warm. Too warm. John had surrounded. He had thought it would have made it easier. John was conscious, but nothing more. He was barely able to move. He was Sherlock’s now and Sherlock never let go what was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. What do you think?


End file.
